Could It Be True
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1239: Quinn takes Kurt back through this new McKinley they have been thrown into, and Rachel helps her find a cover story for Jesse. - Berry-St series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 58th cycle. Now cycle 59!_

* * *

**"Could It Be True"  
G1!Quinn & Kurt, G2!Rachel (G2!Faberry) - gen!2 world  
Berry-St series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

**__****_a/n: Since it's all still very new, going to put it again:_****_  
The Canon world is generation 0. That's done, we've left them.  
The original AU, McKinley Jesse/Carmel Rachel, is generation 1. Ongoing.  
The new AU, as you will discover here, is generation 2. Here we go..._**

With Jesse still having no reason to be inside McKinley yet – they would have to try and find a way – and Mike still needing to process the fact that he had woken to a world where he was missing part of a leg, Quinn had returned to school with only Kurt to look to as far as knowing they didn't belong there. After he had seen Mike, he couldn't deny anymore that she had told him the truth, that this was another world similar to their own but which was not their own.

"I did date Mercedes," Kurt told her. "Not for long, just…"

"I know, I was there," Quinn reminded him.

"Oh, right, I…" he shook his head, and she smiled.

"It's okay, I know how confusing it can be in the beginning. It might be a while until we've got this figured out, so until then, try not to draw attention to yourself."

"I don't see why I would. If I'm still dating Mercedes here, then that means I wouldn't have told people about me being… you know," he was mindful of this other boy with his face, the one who actually lived here and wouldn't have people know he was gay. That he already established this connection with someone he couldn't and wouldn't meet, it gave her hope he could adjust.

"Do you think she knows? Mercedes?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet. When I woke up this morning, my room looked different. I couldn't explain it, but I could feel it. Then when I got here, there was that same kind of feeling. But you came along and we saw… what we saw, with Mike, and…" He was still overwhelmed, and she tapped his arm.

"We can fix this. We've done it before," she promised.

"Right. So if there's no Glee Club, are we… Should I be talking to you?"

"I'm not a Cheerio, am I?" she shrugged, looking down at herself. "If anyone asks, I'm helping you with math." It was her go-to excuse, why mess with it?

They stopped when they got to the trophy case, taken with the image which had been placed there, in memory of Matt Rutherford. "I still can't believe it," Kurt shook his head. "I saw him yesterday."

"In our world," she nodded. "I haven't been there in a while…" she bowed her head. _At least you're alive_, she thought to herself. It was only a small comfort for her to know that, somewhere, in other worlds much like this one, Matt Rutherford was alive and well.

"Quinn?" They turned and she saw Rachel coming toward them. She had almost forgotten.

"Talk about shocks," she told Kurt while they could still talk in private. "In this world, I'm dating her." He turned to her, like he thought for sure he'd heard her wrong. "Yeah," Quinn confirmed.

"Can we talk for a minute?" By the tone in her voice, she had a pretty good idea what she wanted to talk about. Quinn looked to Kurt, who gave a short nod to tell her he would be fine.

"Sure, let's go in here," she nodded and led Rachel to what had once been the choir room.

It had been stripped bare; it looked more like a storage room than anything else. It hit Quinn to see it this way, but then she turned back to Rachel.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked. "I've been wracking my brain about it all night, you coming over with that guy like I was supposed to know him, talking about… other worlds, and… Are you trying to make me walk away from you, or…" She looked so sad all of a sudden, and Quinn had to remember she had to uphold this world's Quinn's life.

"No, don't be like that," she put her arms around Rachel, letting out a breath, trying to think of what to tell her. She didn't want to have to tell her the whole truth, not yet. They would need help in this world, she knew, but until they knew more they did have Mrs. Chang and that would have to do. They'd had to tell her everything, after she'd heard how Quinn calmed down Mike. She wouldn't have believed it, but looking at her son, traumatized at his discovery, it didn't sound completely unlikely.

"What's happening to you?" Rachel asked.

"It… it was a pitch," she frowned to herself, while the other girl couldn't see her, but then Rachel pulled back, so her face shifted into a smile.

"A pitch?"

"For a play," Quinn nodded, hoping this fishing expedition would be fruitful.

"A play," Rachel continued to repeat.

"Or maybe a musical, I don't know."

"Go on?" Rachel couldn't help but being curious, though she was holding the right to think Quinn had lost it.

"A bit like It's a Wonderful Life… bit like Freaky Friday… People waking up in their own bodies, but it's the world that's wrong," Quinn nodded along as she spoke.

"Okay?" Rachel was nodding as well, thinking about what she was hearing. "And you want us to do this here, at McKinley?"

Maybe that was it. Maybe they had to get the Glee Club back. And then they could go home. She might have stumbled on a solution, completely by accident.

"Yes, yes, I do," Quinn told her. "Who else would I go to with this?" she smiled, putting herself back nose to nose with Rachel, giving her a smile. She could play the girlfriend just fine, if Rachel's blush was any indication.

"Well, I am kind of brilliant," she spoke 'innocently.'

"No argument there," Quinn told her, leaning to kiss her, but then Rachel paused.

"But, wait, what about that guy? He's part of the pitch, too?"

"Jesse? Oh… yeah. Yes," she replied. "I met him over the summer. He used to go to Carmel High. He's graduated now, but he was in their Glee Club, see? When I thought… about the play… I figured he could be of some help. They could hire him in the drama department," she said this almost more to herself than to Rachel. Everything was coming together. "So what do you say?" she asked, turning back to Rachel. The girl thought about it for a while, but then she smiled.

"Okay. Let's do it."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
